


If You Give a Fives a Bottle of Vodka

by catsnkooks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Gambling, Gen, everyone is tired of drunk fives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: If you give a Fives a bottle of Kashyykian vodka, he will want to strip.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	If You Give a Fives a Bottle of Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> ask from anon: "hell yeah “PLAY MY STRIPPER SONG!!!!” for fives! let the man strip! a little treat for us ;)" from a friend's writing prompt list

“I win.”

A chorus of groans met Echo’s statement as he set down his sabacc cards. Royal flush. Again. He smirked to himself and collected the pile of candy they were using as bids.

Fives swore to himself and took a swig of the Kashyykian vodka they smuggled into the 501st bunk. “I swear he’s cheatin’.” He swayed a little in his seat, considering almost half of the bottle was gone.

“Nah, we woulda figured him out long ago if he were cheatin’,” Jesse said beside him, taking the cards and shuffling them. Kix just sighed beside him. Hardcase had long given up playing, preferring to wallow in his bed, another bottle of vodka in his arm.

“I can't believe you don’t trust me,” Echo said, popping a candy into his mouth.

“I hope you get sick from all that candy,” Kix muttered. “And don’t expect any help from me.”

Fives leaned back away from the table as Jesse dealt the next round. Echo could tell he was getting drunk—despite what he said, he was kind of a lightweight. His eyes had started to gloss over and a flush was rising to his cheeks. Echo just hoped he wouldn’t—.

“Why is it so hot in here?” Fives whined. He pulled his shirt over his head and flung it somewhere in the room.

Echo groaned, and he saw Jesse and Kix put their faces in their hands. Drunk Fives had a habit of stripping. And drunk Fives had no shame either.

“Should I com Rex now?” Hardcase asked from his bunk.

“Yeah, if he ain’t busy,” Echo replied. He watched Fives stand and shuck off his pants, throwing them across the room in a different direction than his pants.

“Hey, shiny!” he yelled. “Turn up that music!”

Said shiny looked to them, wild-eyed, but turned up the music with a tired nod from Echo. Fives sat back down and hummed to the tune of the music as they all looked at their cards. He took another swill of vodka.

“Well, I already know I'm gonna lose,” he said. “So I fold.”

“Fives, _vod_ , we haven't even made it to betting yet,” Jesse chuckled. He took the bottle from Fives as he stood again.

“Nah, I'm done losing for the night.” Fives started swaying to the music as the shiny played a particularly lewd song. Oh, no. Echo knew what was coming next. “Yeah! Play my stripper song!”

A Jedi could have felt their exasperation shift the Force. Echo prayed that Rex would get there soon, hopefully before—.

“Fives, no!”

Echo wasn’t sure who shouted that— _hells_ it could have been him—but now everyone was surging to their feet as Fives shucked off his grays, twirling them around in his hand, leaving him standing naked except for his socks. He tossed them, once again, in another direction and swung around one of the bedposts, grinding on it.

At that moment, the door opened, revealing the impending chaos to Rex. He just stood in the doorway for a second, watching as Echo tried to convince Fives to put his grays back on, while Fives laughed, spinning around another terrified shiny’s bed. He sighed to himself, finally stepping into the bunk, but still reconsidering a transfer to the 212th. Cody’s general seemed so much quieter.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, consider leaving a kudos and comment! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr @/catsnkooks!


End file.
